First Night at Titans Tower
by Brunette Beauty 1
Summary: It's Raven's first night with her new friends, and she is getting to know all of them, while still wondering whether or not she should be staying with them.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. It belongs to Warner Brothers, DC Comics, and any other company that I've forgotten to name.

...........

Main idea of the story: The following story is from Raven's point of view. This story is set the following night after the Titans met in the episode _Go!_ This is when Titans Tower is built, and everyone's getting to know each other.

...........

I had no idea how this was gonna turn out, or whether or not I was doing the right thing. I knew darn well I shouldn't be moving in to a new home and making new friends. But I _wanted _to make new friends. And when was the last time I ever did something for myself?

The first one was a boy. He had spiky black hair, a mask, and a cape. He wore a uniform with the letter _R _on it. His name was Robin. I had a good feeling he and I would get along. He seemed to have some secrets of his own.

The second one was a girl. She had long brown hair, purple boots, and a skirt. She was an alien from a planet called Tamaran. She was prettier than I was, so I already knew she was going to get more attention. Her name was Starfire.

The third one was a boy. He had green skin. _Green!_ I'm not kidding. He's smaller than the rest of us and is named Beast Boy. He likes to joke around and make us laugh, which doesn't work on me. He can turn into animals.

The forth one was another boy. He was an athletic African-American who was half human, half robot. His name was Cyborg. I'd never seen a Cyborg before, but his personality seemed good enough.

And me- I was Raven. I had short purple hair and a gem in the middle of my forehead. I was from a place called Azarath. I was much quieter than the others- even _Robin_. Beast Boy had already told me I was creepy.

Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy had already spent the whole day building a creation which they called _Titans Tower_. It was a huge building in the middle of the ocean that was shaped like the letter T. It was very modern looking, which was fine with me, I guess.

When they finished it was already nighttime. I was impressed. Normally it took months or even a _year_ to create such a building. But Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy were so skilled that it only had taken them a _day_.

The boys stayed outside to admire their creation.

Starfire and I entered it.

"Friend," Starfire said to me, "isn't this place glorious? Shall we celebrate our new home with a feast?"

"I don't do celebration," I said. "And I don't do feast."

"Why not?"

"It's just not what I like to do."

"I see."

Starfire shrugged and ran around the tower, looking for a room to claim as her own. She was holding a small suitcase in her hand.

"Um…" I said. "How much did you fit in there?"

"Not much," she said with a smile. "Just enough to make my room look good."

She unzipped the top of the suitcase and held it upside down so it would fall out. There was so much! There was a bed, a couch, toys, clothes! How could all _that _fit into her tiny suitcase? She grabbed a can of pink paint and began painting the room pink.

_Pink. _

I left the room, trying to find the nearest bathroom, so I wouldn't have to puke all over her curtains.

Cyborg was the next one to enter the tower. He took a breath of accomplishment.

"_Booyah!_ My tower looks wonderful! Tomorrow I gotta start on a car! But first, I'm gonna get some sleep."

He yawned and searched for a room of his own.

"What did you pack?" I asked him, curiously.

He shrugged. "I didn't pack much. I _make _my things."

"So you're gonna _make_ your own furniture?"

"Mm hmm. That's the plan."

He yawned again and then found a room.

Robin entered the tower. He yawned as well, and looked very startled when he saw me standing there in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Raven," he said, politely.

"Hey."

"Aren't you gonna go look for a room?"

"I want to make sure everyone comes back into the tower safely, before I can get a room of my own."

He chuckled. "Beast Boy's gonna be out there for a while."

"I don't _care._ I need to make sure everyone's safe."

"Why? What are you worried about?"

"Nothing. I just… really care about my new friends."

"That's very nice, Raven. But I think Beast Boy will be fine."

Robin pat me on the shoulder and then entered a room, which he would make his bedroom.

I waited, standing there, for an hour, waiting for Beast Boy to enter the tower. When I grew tired of waiting I went outside myself. I rolled my eyes. There he was, sitting on a rock, just staring up at the tower. At first I hadn't known that it was him. But it _was._ He was just a green dog right now.

"Are you coming inside soon?" I wanted to know.

I obviously startled him, because he yelped. Then he turned back into himself and stood up on his feet, angrily.

"Geez, Raven! Why do you gotta sneak up on people like that?!"

"I was just checking on you."

"Well, _don't._ It's really creepy."

There he goes again. I tried to fight back the tears and hide my emotions. That's what I _always_ do. Hide my emotions.

"Come inside!" I snapped. "Everyone else is already inside, and they're worried about you."

It was really only _me_ who was worried about him, but he wouldn't have listened to me if I had told him that. When I mentioned the others he came inside.

"Why didn't you just say so?" he asked.

"Because it's not true," I muttered under my breath.

He entered the tower and went into a room with green walls. "Hey, Raven, do you want to help decorate my room?" he asked, trying to be nice all of a sudden.

"I think I'll pass," I replied.

"Geez, Raven," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm trying to be _friendly_ to you and you won't even help decorate my room."

"I don't think me helping is gonna give you your dream room," I explained. "You see, you and I are like opposites. Day and night, summer and winter. If _I _decorate a room, it's gonna be a much different room than what _you_ wanted it to be."

"Oh." Beast Boy scoffed. "You're right. I don't want your help then."

He slammed the door shut in my face.

As if he hadn't already done enough damage.

I quickly checked each room to see if my friends were there, safe. Then I found an empty room with the word_ me_ written all over it. The walls were gray and the room was so big- big and dusty. I meditated in it for a moment to see whether or not it was an appropriate environment for meditation. It _was._ I liked it.

I gathered everything I could from my suitcase and began decorating. Some old books from Azarath, a comedy and tragedy mask, a portal mirror, anything that made it feel more like home.

Then I realized that this small room was full of secrets. Secrets I couldn't tell to my new friends. I would have to lay down a rule. I respected my friend's rules. Why shouldn't they respect _mine?_

My new rule was:

No one can come into my room. _Ever._


End file.
